Bamf Baby Blues
by B. Arthur
Summary: Newlyweds Ororo and Kurt discuss the possible next step in their marriage. Kuroro fluff!


After having spent the holiday season with Kurt's parents the topic of giving them grandchildren came up a handful of times, little hints dropped by her mother-in-law that Ororo picked up on clearly and quickly. Since returning to their humble home she had not furthered the topic with her husband. Instead, she silently mused to herself if children should be in their immediate future.

"Be safe," Ororo reminded despite how unnecessary it was. She knew Kurt was a very skilled fighter, and a cautious negotiator. Still, after having lost him once before the thought always haunted her even if she didn't tell him.

"I will be, mein liebchen," Kurt reassured, comfortingly rubbing his hands up and down her arms then pressed a gentle, lingering kiss to her lips. Being on separate teams wasn't ideal on the pair, but tolerable for the time being. "We should be back in time for breakfast in the morning." Leaning his forehead against his wife's he smiled softly. "I love you."

"And I lo-"

"Papa!" A handful of bamfs chimed, pulling at Kurt for his attention while a couple made mocking kissy faces at the couple. With a chuckle, he gazed down to the group and reminded them to go easy on Ororo. "Static fur is not fun, mein freundes." Bidding his wife a farewell for now with one last peck on the cheek, Nightcrawler proceeded to the Blackbird's hanger.

With the time alone she decided to put a plan into action she had hatched since they returned from Germany. Though she was in no rush Ororo did often wonder what their own little blue bundle of joy would be like, a baby with her hair and his eyes, and between six to ten tiny fingers and toes to dote over. "Bright Lady? Bright Lady!" chirped a little bamf pulling at her skirt for attention. With a sweet smile she looked down where it stood, curling her finger beckoning the bamf to come closer. "Come here, little bamf," she cooed, kneeling. "I've got a game for us to play."

The mission had gone far smoother than anticipated, cutting the allotted mission time in half. Nightcrawler figured he'd be surprise Ororo with his early arrival back home. He was expecting to find a slumbering Storm, not a happily humming Ororo cradling a tiny bamf to her chest as it held a baby bottle filled with warm milk, some dripping down to the bib that covered its blue belly.

"Ororo?" Kurt called out, confusion clearly in his voice as she spun around to see that her husband had returned early. Frozen in both of their shocks the only sound for a brief moment was that of the bamf sucking away at his bottle of milk.

Finally breaking the silence Kurt asked, "Are you pregnant?"

"No, goddess no!" Ororo hastily replied, then placed a none too pleased, becoming all too pampered bamf down to scamper away. She closed the distance between them, taking his hands in hers. "Kurt, if I were I'd tell you immediately."

Nodding, Kurt's eyes swept from Ororo's to the bibbed bamf then back to his wife. "Do you just _want_ a baby?" he inquired, brows arched questioningly. He gave a slight nudge of chin in the bamf's direction. "Is this to tell me something, or for practice? What?"

Ororo gave a shake of her head. "I do. I just…" she trailed off, nibbling her bottom lip a bit nervously. "Do you think you are ready to be a father?" It was a deflection, she knew it. However, judging by Kurt's incoherent German-English hybrid gibberish it worked well. She gave his hands an assuring squeeze. "It's alright to say no, Kurt."

He gave a shrug of his shoulders. "I mean, I want kids, you know I do, but I don't know if I'm ready. How do you know if you're ready? Are you ever _really_ ready, or is it one of those things you just take the plunge and do even though it terrifies you, like jumping out of a plane for the first time?"

Ororo could see that the thought of having a child had been on his mind as of late too, his mother's words sticking with him as well. Mimicking his shrug, she replied with the hint of a warm smile, "I'm not sure. I suppose we'll know when the time comes."

Glancing down once more to the bamf he inquired teasingly while pulling her into a hug, "So, how long is the bamf going to be a baby? Are you going to get a crib or…? That bib and bottle seemed to readily be around hmm."

Her smirk then became bashful. "No, just until you got back home." Wrinkling her nose, she took in her husband's scent of sweat and sulfur. "And you were _very_ busy while you were away. Get your backside in the shower, Herr Wagner."

Holding onto her tighter so that her mock squirming turned into giggles and squeals he teased, "Ah, you mean I do not smell like lilacs? Well, you now smell like me too, liebe. So, you _too_ must shower."

Despite her smirk Ororo narrowed her eyes with a shake of her head. "Oh, you play dirty, Herr Wagner."

Arms still wrapped around his wife's waist he feigned innocence. "You were the one who told me to wash up, ja? Might as well give me a helping hand."

"You could use a good scrubbing," she agreed with a hint of a purr in her tone, eyes catching the glow of his. "I'll run the water."

Lying in bed, Kurt's tail wrapped around her calf. He snaked his arm over Ororo's lithe frame, pulling her back closer to his chest. She silently relished the feel of Kurt's fur against her bare body, even if his fur was still a trace damp from their bath. Pressing a light kiss against the ball of her shoulder with a content hum, Kurt rested his hand against her tummy. Although she did not mention it Ororo took note, wondering if he too was pondering about their future family, whenever it may happen. Instead she laid her hand atop of his, listening to the last of their rain hitting their windowpane. She began to shut her eyes for the night.

"Gute nacht, schatz. I love you."

"And I lo- What's that on my leg?" Eyes shooting open she looked down to the foot of the bed only to hear from under the comforter, "Bright Lady! More! More, Bright Lady!"

A hearty laugh left Kurt, their tranquil moment interrupted for milk. "Looks like we'll be getting more baby practice than anticipated."


End file.
